During an ongoing online gaming session, for example a poker game, the requirements on handling of the monetary transactions towards the (backend) accounting system are rather severe. The requirements on consistency, availability and latency towards the accounting system should be so high that the gaming session is able to provide a continuous, pleasant and real time experience for the client (end user, player). If the game logic has to wait for all the transactions to go through at the end of a round or session, and to make sure that all transactions are stored in the backend system before continuing with the next round or session, the clients will experience a lot of waiting time. For systems with millions of ongoing sessions this means limitations on performance and sometimes service degradation. If the game logic and the accounting system are geographically distanced from each other, for example if the game logic is installed in North America and the accounting system in Europe, the latency and network disturbances will also be an important issue.